Mr Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs would like to tell their story
by MadeyeMonkey
Summary: "Peter's attention was suddenly focused on a young boy with messy black hair and glasses. His attention was on this boy because he was running straight towards a brick wall. Idiot." It was the start of a beautiful friendship - Lily still denied she was 'friends' with the marauder more tolerable of them. Sirius always says, in reply, that she loved them really ... and maybe she did
1. Sirius

**"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided." **

**- J. , Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**

* * *

**Sirius **

He straightened his tie. He had to look presentable, after all it was a special day. The green blazer he wore scratched at his arms and the tie was too tight around his neck but he mustn't let his uncomfort show. He was a well-respected Black and you behave properly if you were a Black. Even so, he loosened his tie just a bit, it wouldn't hurt if they couldn't tell. He sat down, something that was not allowed when he wore his best clothes, but he didn't care. He had just finished a chocolate frog ( something else that he wasn't allowed to do) when a small knock came from his door. He frowned, nobody ever knocked, they just entered. He opened the door slightly. Andromeda smiled at him and he pushed the door open to hug his favourite cousin. She wore a black dress with a green sash, every Black had to wear part of the Slytherin colour even if like Andromeda they hadn't been placed in Slytherin.

"Sirius, I need to tell you something." She always got straight to the point.

"What I say you must never repeat to anyone, especially not Bella or Cissy, O.K?" Her kind blue eyes bore into his.

He nodded and crossed his heart to show her he wouldn't. It was Andromeda after all, the girl who had let him sleep in her bed when he was younger because the monsters were after him. Sirius trusted her.

"You know I'm in Ravenclaw." She carried on with a small smile, "Well my boyfriend has asked me when we finish school if I'll move in with him. I know it seems fast but Mother isn't very pleased with me. Sirius, what I'm trying to say is that, you won't see me for a while after I graduate..."

"Why not? Aunt will be pleased that you have found someone." Sirius asked confused. His Aunt was always trying to find his three cousins somebody to marry.

A single tear fell down her cheek, "No she won't, that's the thing. Ted, my boyfriend, is Muggle-born."

Sirius stared at his cousin with bewilderment, "What?" . Andromeda wasn't stupid she knew the consequences and they weren't good.

"I love him Sirius and it doesn't matter what blood somebody has, he is kind and caring and funny - is that not what a good person is?" She challenged him."Sirius, you might be wondering why I'm telling you this now and not next year when it will happen. Sirius, I want you to do something for me. Promise me that you won't go into Slytherin."

"The hat will chose..". How was he supposed to do something he had no control over ?

"Argue with it, I don't care just don't go into Slytherin."

"Why not, Andromeda what you are saying to me if Mother or Aunt heard they would..." . He couldn't finish but they both knew, both had seen what happened to Uncle Alfred.

"Sirius don't pretend like you agree with them, you don't have to keep up this façade with me. I saw you playing with those muggle boys in the streets."

Sirius gasped. Nobody was supposed to see that, his father would hit him if he knew. He'd be locked in the attic again, he didn't want that. He couldn't have that. The attic was a dark room with no light or candles. There wasn't a window and the smell was horrendous. Rats scratched and moths flew at him. It was a prison.

"'Dromeda please don't tell anyone. _Please_." He begged her

She gave a shaky laugh, "Sirius I'm not going to tell anyone because it's wonderful. Playing with muggles is okay but hurting them because they're different is not, don't you agree?"

He nodded. Andy wouldn't tell on him, he had known that deep down but the thought of The Attic was enough to give anyone nightmares. " Yes, but cousin, what will Aunt and Uncle do to you when they find out?"

"They wont do anything Sirius, Uncle Alfred has given me some money, enough to buy a house far, far away from here but this means I wont be here for you."

"It will be..."

"SIRIUS!" His mother yelled from downstairs. Sirius was convinced she was half banshee. He shared a look with Andromeda and she make a cross against her heart with her fingers. Sirius smiled and did the same.

"I love you Sirius."

"Love you too."

He stood up, straightened his jacket and walked out the room with a fake smirk on his face. He mustn't show he was uncomfortable. He mustn't show he cared. He mustn't show any emotions. The dining room was elegantly lit up. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda ( when she snuck into the room) stood against the wall. His Mother, Father, Aunt and Uncle sat around the huge table and Regulus, his little brother stood by the fireplace.

"Your letter has arrived Sirius and your Mother and I will be proud to have our son in Slytheirn." His father spoke, his voice commanding around the room.

Sirius glanced at Andromeda, she gave him a slight nod but her eyes were wide.

"Excuse me Uncle but Sirius' letter isn't the only one that arrived today." A voice interrupted his father's speech about the benefits of Slytherin.

Everybody's eyes were on Bellatrix as she confidently strode forward and addressed her Uncle. From under her cloak she pulled out a thin envelope and tossed the letter within onto the table. Six words stood out to Sirius from the rest

_Andromeda, _

_Muggle-born,_

_Uncle Alfred,_

_Love Ted. _

His Aunt read the letter silently and when she was finished she placed it down. She then picked up her wand and called Andromeda over. Andromeda's view of what had occurred had been blocked as her sister stood in her way. Andromeda not knowing what was about to occur strode forward .

His Aunt calmly flicked her wand, "Crucio." It sickened Sirius how natural it was for his Aunt to use an Unforgivable on her own daughter.

Sirius screamed as Andromeda fell to the floor and withered around in pain. He ran forward to try and help but his Father grabbed him around the waist.

"She deserves it, the traitor." His father snarled in his ear

"NO! ANDY... STOP,STOP!". They were hurting her. Bellatrix was laughing and Narcissa stood not watching but not helping. This was Andy their sister, how heartless were they ?

His Aunt cast the cutting spell on her own daughter. The blood pooled on the floor and Andromeda's screams filled the house. It made him want to gag and heave.

"ANDY! STOP YOU BANSHEE! LEAVE HER ALONE. STOP, STOP, STOP IT! BELLATRIX THAT'S YOUR SISTER YOU EVIL B..."

"SIRIUS." His father roared, "THE BLOOD-TRAITOR DESERVES IT. SHE'S LUCKY TO BE SPARED HER LIFE!"

"I HATE YOU ALL. YOU'RE VILE PEOPLE. EVERY MUGGLE IS BETTER THAN YOU" Sirius screamed, he had gone to far, he knew but he didn't care so he spat at his father.

The last thing he saw was his fathers fist and when he woke up in the attic with an almighty headache he swore he wouldn't be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw or Huflflepuff. No, he would go to Gryffindor because maybe there he could find the courage to fight his family.

* * *

**A/N - Please Review - Good or Bad **

**MadeyeMonkey**


	2. Peter

**" 'You'll stay with me?'**  
**Until the very end,' said James." **

**-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows**

* * *

**Peter**

Oh, she was so perfect wasn't she? The Miracle, The Golden Child, The Angel - His stupid little sister Hope Pettigrew. While he was short and a _little_ chubby with small, watery blue eyes and mousey brown hair, she was tall and slim with wide innocent green eyes and soft golden hair. She was also only 8 and a child genius. He hated her so much. When the letter had been delivered by an owl ( He still thought that was cool, wizards had birds delivering letters!) he was so excited. It was something Hope didn't have and he did. Peter thought his Mum would be proud of him. How was he supposed to know that his mum had walked out on his dad ( who was also a wizard ) because she hated his dad's world? Rebecca, his Mum, tore the letter up and threw it in the bin. His step-dad, Hope's Father, had persuaded his mum to let him go to Hogwarts. When Rebecca had left the room after announcing Peter could go, his step-dad had snarled that at least Peter wouldn't be around to ruin everybodies life anymore. Peter was a reminder that Rebecca had, had another life, love another person and his step-dad couldn't handle that. Peter laughed and found he didn't care what his family said to him; he was leaving them. Anyway, the rage in his half sisters eyes had been enough to make him happy for a year or two. She, the child Rebecca had given birth to even though the doctors had told her she couldn't have more children, was jealous of him. The happiness didn't last long as he looked around his surroundings. He had know idea where he was supposed to go. Kingscross station didn't have a Platform 9 and 3/4. He bit the inside of his cheek, if he were Hope somebody would have helped him by now. unfortunately he wasn't Hope and had to do everything by himself. Peter sat down on a bench and stared at the wall. He wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box ( He was the white crayon that nobody used as Hope would often tell him when he couldn't figure something out) but he was going to figure out how to get to Hogwarts.

Peter's attention was suddenly focused on a young boy with messy black hair and glasses. His attention was on this boy because he was running straight towards a brick wall. Idiot. The boy would either knock himself unconscious or have an extremely bad headache. Peter enjoyed a minute of imagining Hope running into the wall but then he was back in reality. The boy was only a few meters away from the wall now. Maybe he was insane ? It wouldn't surprise Peter, after all there were some very weird people in the world. The boy got closer and closer and closer until ... He vanished. When he should have broken his nose on the wall he had gone through it. Was Peter the insane one ? Why was nobody else staring at this unhuman boy? He had just gone through a wall ... a _wall. _Sure ghosts did it all the time in films but Peter was 75 % sure that the boy wasn't a ghost. People didn't just go through walls, that was impossible. What were they? Magic ?

Oh.

Sometimes Peter did wonder if his sister was right about him being the white crayon. One look up confirmed that the wall was right next to Platform 9. He thought bitterly that Hope would never have been as idiotic as him. Though, to be fair, Hope would probably have all the help in the world when she needed it. Peter heaved his suitcase up off the floor and started to make his way over. He stared at the wall, when he got closer, it looked real. It also looked hard and, well, solid . He reached a hand out carefully. The wall rippled around it like water and his hand disappeared. Right, time for the rest of his body. He closed his eyes ( It wasn't everyday you go through a magical brick wall and he was slightly terrified ) and stepped through, stumbling a bit with the weight of his case. When he opened his eyes he was amazed. There were people everywhere and a gigantic red train. A train that, Peter realised, was his escape. His smile hurt his face but he didn't care, he was leaving. He could learn a spell to turn Hope into a toad; that would be brilliant.

Now how was he supposed to haul his case up onto it ?

* * *

**A/N- Review please- Good or bad . Also I don't own Harry Potter ( this goes for all chapters) **

**If you want to see something happen then just leave me a commment and I may ( Probably ) will include it. I love it when authors get their readers envolved! **

*** Que over dramatic sounding music * **

**Next Time -**

**Lily's chapter on the train**

**DUN**

**DUN**

**DUNNNNNNN !**


End file.
